Prologue to the 12 Princesses
by RaineYlevol
Summary: the prologue to the story of 12 not-necessarily-dancing-princesses. In the Spring Faery Kingdom, it goes under attack by the Enchantresses' sister and brother in law, and although many princesses die, more are born afterwards. very sad but intriging story
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Chapter 1 of my version of 12 (not necessarily dancing) princesses. The chapters share a different story relating to each princess, but this is sort of like the prologue of the story. Please comment if you have any suggestions or things I might want to touch up. I hope you like it :) ! ps. i know i keep putting in their ages, but it is very important that you know their age since it will increase the emotions you feel after what happens... :,(  
_

"Alejandro...I sense something bad is going to happen! I urge you to please, at least put all of our musketeers and dragons on patrol!" the beautiful Enchantress pleaded with her violet eyes darting around the throne room in worry_. _

Her husband lovingly put a tanned hand on her shimmery pale cheek and murmured, "Everything is going to be fine Ileana, but if it suits you," he turned away and beckoned for the masked guards to come hither, "Musketeers, patrol the outer courtyard, garden, and place your best officers at my daughters' bedroom _immediately_!" The servants bowed and as they departed, the Enchantress smiled kindly and glided over, her sun kissed fairy wings trailing sparkling gold dust over to her husband, "Thank you, Alejandro. I love you."

The mortal husband kissed his fairy wife and whispered, "I'm checking on Teresa, my love. Don't leave the throne room." He released her soft hand and made his way through eerily lit tunnels, towering staircases, and past fountains spurting liquid diamond until he finally found his daughters' bedroom.

"Girls?" he asked entering the grand bedroom where 13 beds with an assortment of different shapes, sizes, and colours sat in a circle. His oldest daughter, Maura was 13 and tucking the youngest girl, Teresa (1) into her singing cradle while the twins, Autumn and Jasmine (2 years old) tumbled and flipped on their toddler beds. Dotty (4) began wailing as Gwen (7) took away her polka dotted teddy bear whimpering, "My turn! No fair!"

Alejandro sighed and attempted at making peace with Gwen and Dotty when Celeste (8), Lily (8), Wendy (5), Ana (11) and Indigo (4) attacked him in a gigantic hug.

"Whoa there!" their father laughed being pounded with his tiny daughters' bodies, "I have to change Teresa's diaper! Your mother doesn't want her stinking up the entire castle!" Maeve (6) carried over her baby sister with her braided blonde hair whipping around and nearly hitting her younger sister Rapunzel (5) in the face.

"There now.." Alejandro mused, cradling the beautiful baby girl with big chocolate eyes, shiny brown hair streaked with pure molten gold. She blinked angelically as she was carried from the loud, boisterous bedroom and down the hall to a magnificent balcony overlooking the Spring Faery kingdom. Her father sighed as he gazed up at the twinkling stars and calmly churning Mystic Sea that the moat flowed into.

"_The rain may wash the sun away, and the clouds may turn to black_," he sang to his child, "_but nothing shall take my love away, for it will always come flying back_. _Oh the seas may thrash and tear me away, but I'll still love you back. You may go astray on the winding path, but I'll always come racing back. I'll be there when the rain washes the sun away, and the clouds turn to black. You will never lose my love for you for it will always...'_ he quieted down as Teresa Ileana Evergreen smiled and giggled for the first time, "_come flying back_."

Then, as he brought his dark brown eyes to the sky again, they filled with terror seeing 7 approaching figures clad in stormy black cloaks slice through the protective barrier and charge toward him. Alejandro took off through the palace with Teresa held safely into his chest thinking in panic, "_Ileana was right...I have to find her now before they attack!" _Suddenly, the stone wall burst apart with a flaming gust of wind and Alejandro flew into the royal family portrait as Teresa stirred from her innocent slumber. A beautiful woman with stunningly orange flames for curls cackled wickedly and poured more thundering fire and smoke at the mortal king.

Alejandro ducked and chucked some of the granite boulders at her, but her twin colleagues with snow white curls, piercing blue eyes, and evilly enchanting grins froze them and sent them hurling back even deadlier than before. Teresa began to whimper in fear, but seeing her mother running towards her through the smoking or snowy rubble caused her to squeal in hope.

As ice balls, fireballs, daggers, stilettos, and even deadly fantastical creatures started bearing down on the family, the Enchantress yelled using every ounce of her powers and created a shimmering golden shield around them. "What do you monsters want?" she ordered with her violet eyes squinted in fury, "Can you not see that you are attacking children?"

As the princesses left their bedroom crying in fear, the Enchantress' own sister Clara and her husband Eric appeared through the mist and snarled, "of course relative, such a pity isn't it?"

"Clara, Eric! Please what is the meaning of this?" Alejandro roared at the pair that narrowed their eyes at the non-magic king and they answered, "Chaos, revenge, power...and little _Teresa Ileana Evergreen _to _die_!" The protective shield crumbled and Eric mirthlessly throttled little Maeve to death smiling at her pain and tears pouring from her blue eyes.

"Give me Teresa!" Ileana screamed at her husband as he kicked away a thirsty vampire lunging at his neck, "NOW!" Alejandro kissed the baby girl's head, and with tears spilling from his dark eyes, threw the bundle to his wife.

"You can't escape me, brat!" The icy twin hissed shooting icicles at Celeste. She covered her eyes with he pudgy hands, and shrieked in emotional agony as she saw Gwen leap in front of her to save her. Gwen gasped and tugged at the ice protruding from her chest, and she might have been fine, but then the identical of the ice wizard kicked it in further ending her short life much to fast. Celeste laid over Gwen's body and wailed, trying to heal her wound with the little powers she had not developed yet. But Brietta (the fire demon) plucked her up off of the ground kicking and shouting, and silenced her...permanently.

"Autumn! Help!" Jasmine yelped as her Uncle Eric backed her into a corner with his silver sword gleaming. But Jasmine gulped with her amber eyes shut, tumbled under between legs swiftly, and Autumn kicked her highest and hardest in the place where you should never kick a man...

Ana took Rapunzel's small hand and whispered, "Punzy, run as fast as you can into the labyrinth and don't stop or look back, okay?" The five year old nervously stroked her very, very, long, blonde braid whining, "What about you, Ana? You're coming too right?"

Ana burst into tears and squeezed her sister for the last time, "No, Rapunzel. but run, and don't come back!" Ana disappeared into the chaos of blood and murder, and as Rapunzel loyally obeyed and sprinted into the hedge labyrinth outside, she never expected she would never see her sister's face again.

"Maura! Aunt Clara's trying to kill me!" Dotty yelled as she squinted her left eye, snarled like a cowboy, and put her tiny fists up as if she was about to fist fight the relative attempting to murder her, "Put 'em up you no good scoundrel! I ain't afraid of you!" Princess sliced off one of Dotty's poofy blonde pigtails laughing at the sudden shock on her niece's face, and then gasped as Maura valiantly used her fairy powers to tangle her in thorny vines. Clara's blue eyes went red in rage, and with her bloody, thorn speared hand, slit Maura's throat. Dotty screamed so loud, that it triggered her undeveloped powers and sonic booms knocked Clara out cold. Dotty's blotchy red face crinkled into a grimace, and she began to repeatedly punch Clara in the face screaming, "I hate you! I hate you! Go to hell you murderer!"

"Lily? Lily is that you?" Indigo squeaked as another wall was blasted apart with fire and a pretty brunette put it our with a small water blast from her fingertips. "Yeah it is. Indy, some of our sisters are hiding in the labyrinth, let's go and find them!" Indigo gulped nervously, but seeing the scary ice woman combing the rubble for them, she answered, "O-O-Ok." They skipped past the dead Musketeers and even swam through the moat to the hedge maze, but when the fiery woman spotted them and yelled, "There! Icy, Snowy, kill them!", they were forced to run even faster. Lily breathed in and out squatting next to the crystal fountain and then noticed Indigo was gone! "Indy?" she called as loud as she dared and started getting even more lost in the impossible maze. She pushed aside hanging branches, and actually made it to the middle, but to her horror saw Icy waiting. Without even time to gasp or react, a foot-long icicle was plunged into her chest, and she died slowly calling Indigo's name in her last moment.

"AAAARGH!" Eric boomed with fire pouring from his mouth onto his brother in law. Alejandro was beaten, and he knew it. His leg was broken, hand severed, and he had just been kicked and electrocuted 5 times in the stomach. Bewildered and gone from her mother's arms, Teresa crawled under the table where she could see all that was going on between her Daddy and uncle. "Eric...please..." Alejandro moaned in his pool of dark scarlet blood, "We trusted...you!" Uncle Eric winced at the word _trust _and said, "A mortal man is not fit to rule the Spring Kingdom, it should be me and my wife! She was the rightful heir to the throne, Alejandro! And now...you're going to pay! I'm going to tear your family apart and enjoy it all!"

Muttering the darkest, most forbidden curse in the Faery Kingdoms, Alejandro's rolling eyes flickered to Teresa crying under the table and his last words were, "I...love...you...don't for-" but he was already gone, and Eric kicked his body into the flames and joined in on attacking the Enchantress.

_After the horrific siege had ended, the Enchantress, Rapunzel, Wendy, Indigo, Dotty, the twins, and little Teresa were the only ones who remained in the royal family, and once the evil murderers had left with the Enchantress, the princesses were sent to live with their grandmother and great aunts in the winter kingdom. Using the blood of Alejandro Evergreen, she was able to have more children through magic, but the tales of after this chaos are to come in later chapters. _


	2. Chapter 2: Kitty Evergreen

_Katherine Evergreen- known as Kitty- is the youngest of the Spring Kingdom princesses. She is three years old, fanatic cat lover, adventurous, and born only because of the Enchantress using magic so that Alejandro (her father) was a part of her. At the moment, she is living at the Winter Palace with her Great Aunt Snowflake, Great Aunt Ivy, and her Grandmother. I hope you like it! There are now 12 princesses, and I'm doing a chapter for each of them going youngest to oldest. And so the tale begins...  
_


End file.
